The Story of the Monster in the Forest
Jazz, Leopoldo and Taco try to scare Adam while trying to find Annie in the forest. However, all their tricks backfire on them when Adam is never scared. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has a flashlight to see if there are monsters under her bed. However, the animals say that there are no monsters under her bed. This reminds Nelson of a story that takes place in South America. Story Jazz thought he is a very brave jaguar. He sees a toucan on a cactus talking about someone behind him. Leopoldo began tricking him with his hoof. The three have fun playing tricks with each other about the giant monster in the forest. The three meet Adam, thinking he's a monster in the forest. Jazz pretended to be a monster to him. Adam is set off to find Annie in the forest. He is warned that monsters might capture him in the forest. Adam, however, is not scared of anything in the forest. The animals try to scare Adam in the dark jungle while trying to find Annie. In the deep dark forest, the animals make a plan to scare Adam. Jazz told Leopoldo and Taco to do the plan in the forest immediately. Taco began dropping some nuts on Adam to scare him. Adam was not scared of the trap. Taco gets angered when the trap didn't scare Adam. Leopoldo created a trail of monstrous footprints in order to scare Adam. However, Adam looks at the big footprints to see who created those. This trap didn't scare Adam either. Leopoldo began falling on his back after Adam talked to him about those big stilts. Meanwhile, Leopoldo talked to Jazz and Taco about Adam who faced his fears in the forest. Later on, Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco set up a trap to scare Adam. The trap consists of a boulder, a fake monster, a pile of leaves on mud, and a tree of falling fruit. The trap went soon before Adam could appear. The boulder started rolling down the hill, chasing the animals. Jazz crashed into the cactus, Leopoldo gets knocked into the mud, and Taco crashed into the tree. Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco were injured after avoiding the boulder. The animals were never scared of the trap after listening to Adam. Adam decides to meet his friend Annie in the forest. He asks the other animals to stay here while he finds Annie. The animals decide to scare Annie instead of Adam. Suddenly, a voice is heard behind the animals after mentioning her name. Behind them was an anaconda, which is the monster in the forest. They are later scared by the anaconda, fleeing the forest in terror. Adam and Annie were best friends in the forest. Moral Ending Lucy has learned that things that are first encountered can never be frightening while meeting them the next time. Lucy decides to go back to bed, because she thinks there may be a monster under her bed. First Appearances * Taco the Toucan * Annie the Anaconda * Monster Cactus (fake monster only) Gallery Ep 45 2.jpg Ep 45 3.jpg Ep 45 4.jpg Ep 45 6.jpg Ep 45 0.jpg Ep 45 01.jpg Ep 45 5.jpg Ep 45 7.jpg Ep 45 9.jpg Ep 45 02.jpg Ep 45 03.jpg Ep 45 10.jpg Ep 45 04.jpg Ep 45 11.jpg Ep 45 8.jpg Ep 45 12.jpg Ep 45 A.jpg Ep 45 B.jpg Ep 45 C.jpg Ep 45 13.jpg Ep 45 D.jpg Taco.jpg Ep 45 14.jpg Ep 45 E.jpg Dark Forest.jpg Dark Forest 2.jpg Ep 45 F.jpg Ep 45 G.jpg Jazz, Leopoldo and Taco.jpg Ep 45 H.jpg Ep 45 I.jpg Ep 45 J.jpg Bongo Nuts.jpg Ep 45 K.jpg Ep 45 L.jpg Ep 45 15.jpg Ep 45 M.jpg Ep 45 16.jpg Ep 45 17.jpg Ep 45 N.jpg Ep 45 O.jpg Ep 45 P.jpg Ep 45 Q.jpg Ep 45 18.jpg Ep 45 R.jpg Ep 45 19.jpg Ep 45 20.jpg Ep 45 21.jpg Ep 45 22.jpg Ep 45 S.jpg Ep 45 T.jpg Ep 45 U.jpg Ep 45 23.jpg Ep 45 V.jpg Ep 45 24.jpg Ep 45 W.jpg Ep 45 X.jpg Ep 45 Y.jpg Ep 45 Z.jpg Ep 45 A1.jpg Ep 45 B1.jpg Ep 45 25.jpg Ep 45 C1.jpg Ep 45 D1.jpg Ep 45 E1.jpg Ep 45 F1.jpg Ep 45 G1.jpg Ep 45 H1.jpg Ep 45 26.jpg Ep 45 I1.jpg Ep 45 J1.jpg Ep 45 K1.jpg Ep 45 L1.jpg The Monster in the Forest.jpg Ep 45 M1.jpg Ep 45 N1.jpg Ep 45 O1.jpg Ep 45 P1.jpg Ep 45 Q1.jpg Ep 45 R1.jpg Ep 45 27.jpg ep 45 S1.jpg Ep 45 T1.jpg Ep 45 28.jpg Ep 45 U1.jpg Ep 45 29.jpg Ep 45 30.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * Once the fake monster falls on the ground, the lemons disappear. Trivia * This is the first time music from Africa is played in South America. * Taco replaces Duddley in this episode. This is because the sloth almost sounds like Toby. * The scene where Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco gets scared by Annie is very similar from the Wild Kratts Episode "Masked Bandits". However, there are differences between two. Annie scared Jazz, Leopoldo, and Taco, because she's the monster in the forest. The giant raccoon ran past Martin and Aviva, which made them screamed and flee in terror. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story